Secrets Buried for 16 Years
by riverdalelover101
Summary: Betty had been in pain for almost a month now. She lost Jughead, and everything seems empty. Archie figures out a secret in his family past that changes everything. What will happen to the residents of Riverdale?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic! It's pretty short; just the prologue, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

 **Please review, and thanks for reading!**

 **Kitty**

* * *

 **Betty**

"See you later, Arch." I sigh and press the red 'end call' button. Leaning against the wall, I put my head in my hands. How did this get so messed up?

 _Creak…_ I jump and turn my head to see Veronica leaving the girl's dressing room.

"Hey, Betty." She says cautiously. She can probably see me visibly shaking, my eyes red from tears. Veronica doesn't even have to ask if I'm okay. She already knows the answer. As soon as I see her I break again. Tears stream down my cheeks, and I choke with every jolting sob. She walks over and embraces me, rubbing my back while she does so. We sit down and she hugs me until my tears fade away for the time being. I look over and see my tears stained her pearl white River Vixens shirt, but don't feel any guilt.

"Oh, Betts." She puts her head on my shoulder. "What are we going to do with you?" I try to laugh, but all that comes out is a quiet moan.

"You don't need him." Veronica looks into my eyes, hers staring back with dead seriousness. "This is his problem." I shake my head slowly, wanting to say how it hurts me, how his actions felt like a stab in my heart. But my mouth can't form any words. She stands up, reaching her hands out for mine. I take them, and she pulls me up. Veronica looks me over and smooths out my wrinkled blue River Vixens dress.

"Let's go get a milkshake at Pop's or something. We have time before the game." I must have look hesitant, because she adds, "C'mon. Another adventure with B and V?"

I form a small smile. "Alright." Veronica smiles back. And we walk out of Riverdale High School.


	2. Chapter 1: Archie

**Chapter 1**

 **Archie**

The sun is streaming through my window. I'm lying in my bed, closing my eyes and thinking. Thinking about Veronica. Thinking about Betty, my life-long best friend whose heart was just broken. By my other best friend. It's really messy. Veronica and I are still together. She's one of Betty's best friends, and I'm one of Jughead's best friends….

 _Ding-dong!_

My loud doorbell knocks me out of my train of thought. Throwing the covers off, I walk down the stairs to the front door. A teenage boy is standing there, messy black hair, a gray crown beanie, and a plaid shirt tied around his waist.

"Jughead," I say, surprised. I honestly don't know if I'm happy or nervous to see him.

He comes marching in and walks straight to the kitchen. After closing the door, I jog after him.

"Archie," he says, already opening the fridge. "Where's your burger from Pop's last night?" Usually I wouldn't just let him eat my food like this, but I need to cut him some slack. Jughead is very irritable today, and for a good reason.

"Right here." I hand it to him. He immediately snatches it and walks to the table, where he throws down the white styrofoam box. Jughead is trying to act cool, to shove his emotions into a bottle where no one can see them. Betty just took off his mask, and he's put it on again.

"Jug. You okay?" I ask, and sit next to him.

"I'm fine, Archie." He says my name with some sort of disgust, like a warning. When he acts like this, I know he's _not_ fine.

"No, you're not!" I raise my voice.

"Leave me alone!" he shouts, and pounds his fists on the table. I hear my dog whimper from the other room. Jughead's face is red, and his expression is twisted, like I made it through one line of his defenses. The room is screaming in silence. He finally stands up and his chair falls backward. It makes a large thud and my dog goes off again.

"Forget it, Archie," he says, scowling angrily, and storms out of my house.

* * *

I shut the door closed behind me and walk down my porch. Hopefully Betty will be in shape to go to school today. I walk up the steps and ring her doorbell. A blond woman with curly hair answers the door. Her eyes look angry already.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Cooper demands, in only a way Mrs. Cooper can demand.

"I'm here to walk Betty to school…," I begin.

"I'm sorry, did I invite you to barge into my house and steal my daughter? She is not ready for you to come and try to…."

"Mom. Stop." Betty walks in behind her mom, strangely calm. "Thank you, Archie. Right on time," she says briskly, and throws her backpack over her shoulder. "Bye, mom." I close the door for her, watching Mrs. Cooper's shocked face disappear.

"Thanks, Arch," she sighs.

"How are you holding up?" I ask. Betty looks over at me and glares. I look her over. Her hair is in her signature flawless high ponytail, and she is wearing her favorite pink sweater with the bedazzled collar. Her expression finally breaks and she starts biting her lip.

"Honestly, not that well. I saw Jughead come to your house this morning," she says slowly.

"What?" I say, trying to act as oblivious as possible. She gives me a skeptical look.

"Nice try, Archie," she says, shaking her head.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I can't choose a side and give up one of you," I explain.

"I know that!" Her voice raises slightly. We walk in silence for a bit. Once we reach school she walks off. I don't want Betty to be in pain. I don't want her to think I don't care. But I can't let go of Jughead. My two life-long best friends are having a fight with me in the middle, and there is nothing I can do. I'm powerless.

* * *

Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Thanks for staying patient with me when I didn't post. I'm blown away by all of the follows already! You guys are incredible! Thanks for reading, and if you haven't please favorite, follow, or leave a review!

XOXO, Kitty


	3. Chapter 2: Jughead

**Chapter 2: Jughead**

I slam the door behind me, making a large thud. Archie's dog howls from inside his house. Stomping down the doorstep I shove my hands in my pockets. Of everyone in Riverdale, I thought Archie would be the one to help me. I guess I was wrong. I look one way down the street, the direction of the school. Then I look to the opposite side, where my dad's trailer is. Honestly, school sounds hard as heck today. I can't face Archie. Or Veronica, who's obviously going to be behind her best friend. Or Betty. _Betty_. Just thinking about her makes my heart throb. Thinking about her…without me. I swallow the lump in my throat and start walking. Walking away from the pain.

* * *

The trailer door creaks open. I throw down my backpack and dump out all its contents. Journals, pens, textbooks, pictures and a plaid flannel shirt fall out. I run around the trailer, gathering t-shirts, jeans, hats, crackers, a notebook, a pen, and a blanket. But something's missing. I spot a book on the other side of the room. I walk over and pick it up. A book Betty gave me for my birthday. I open the cover. Inside is a carefully scrawled note.

 _Jug,_

 _Happy Birthday. Enjoy this book. It's one of my favorites._

 _Love,_

 _Betty_

I close my eyes after reading the note, shutting the front of the book carefully. I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't, but I do. After raiding my dad's drawers and shelves for cash, I zip it and Betty's book into my backpack. I can't stay here anymore. I'll miss them but I have to leave. And I think I know just where to go.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! If you haven't already, please favorite, follow, or leave a review. (If you want to. :) ) I hope you enjoyed this chapter; probably about two more short ones like this but then the story should get longer and more interesting. (Something big with Archie coming up soon!) I also wanted to let you know I'd like to start reading some of your Riverdale** **fanfics! PM me or in a review mention one of your stories and I'll try to check it out. Thanks again for reading!**

 **XOXO, Kitty**

 **(P.S. Who's is SO ready for Riverdale to return in a few weeks?)**


End file.
